


everything has changed

by FanfictioningFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also they're in Prague, But not dating, F/M, FFH, Far From Home Trailer Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, In the Grey Area, On Charlers Bridge, Talking, Walking and talking, Where they're almost dating, hand holding, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictioningFangirl/pseuds/FanfictioningFangirl
Summary: "Peter doesn't remember how it started. One day he'd been tagging along with Ned and Betty, more than aware of the fact that he was third wheeling, the next, Michelle was at his side, spewing random facts in between lectures on the wage gap and internalised racism."Set during the FFH trailer when Peter and MJ are walking down Charles Bridge in Prague





	everything has changed

**__** __

_**'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed** _

It's night by the time they leave the castle. All the tourists have gone and, the same corridors that had been flooded with people during the day are now deserted and silent. He's fallen behind the rest of the group, again – Peter's been doing that a lot since Ned and Betty started hanging out, but, though he's alone, he doesn't feel lonely.

For the first time in months, Peter feels as though his burden has been lifted. As though he's free. That's not something he wants to give up on just yet.

Someone from his class laughs, Cindy, maybe, and Peter looks up, gaze instantly landing on Michelle. She's turned around too, her head cocked to one side, as though she's trying to figure him out.

The group continues to move. Michelle doesn't.

"Hey," she says when Peter's close enough.

"Hey," he replies, and with that, they're walking together.

Peter doesn't remember how it started. One day he'd been tagging along with Ned and Betty, more than aware of the fact that he was third wheeling, the next, Michelle was at his side, spewing random facts in between lectures on the wage gap and internalised racism.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She's looking at the sky; neck arched backwards. Peter imitates her. There are no clouds tonight, and, if he squints through the bright glow of the many lamps that dot the bridge, Peter can make out at least a dozen constellations.

"Orion," he says, pointing out the belt. That's always been the easiest to spot.

"The Gemini," Michelle says at once. Castor and Pollux. "Canis Minor should be nearby, though I don't know how to spot it."

"Does anyone?"

Michelle pinches her lips together. "Would you like me to answer that?"

"No. Not really."

They both smile, and, though he might be imagining it, Peter's sure she takes a step closer to him. They're way behind the others now and, if he tries hard enough, he can pretend like it's just the two of them, wandering the streets of Prague. Alone. Just the thought sends his heart racing.

"So apparently this bridge started construction in 1357, on the 9th of July and 5:31am," Michelle says suddenly. She's looking away from him, again — this time staring at one of the many statues that line the sides of the bridge.

"You sure it wasn't 5:32?" he asks.

Michelle rolls her eyes. "It's a palindrome, you know, one-three-five-seven, nine, and then -seven-five-three-one. They thought it would bring good luck."

"Did it?"

"The bridge is still here."

That makes him laugh. "Point well made," Peter says and, with a flourish of her hand, Michelle mock bows.

She's been different this trip, Peter thinks, grinning. More chaotic and less distant. Or, maybe she's always been this way, and between saving Queens and keeping up with class, he's never noticed. Hell, maybe he's changed too.

There are still days when he wishes he'd never left that bus to fight Thanos. Peter doubts it would change a thing, but he likes to think that things would have been easier if he'd been on earth, with his friend; Oblivious to the chaos that took place after.

His fingers brush against the fabric of Michelle's dress, and he looks up, eyes wide. He hadn't realised they were this close. She's smiling at the ground, teeth digging into her lower lip, and somehow Peter knows that the sudden contact is no coincidence. His fingers brush against her dress again, and, this time, their hand's touch.

It only lasts a moment, Peter thinks, but his heart is pounding, blood rushing to his face. Their hands knock, again, but this time, he grabs Michelle's wrist, refusing to think it through.

He doesn't dare look at her now either.

For a terrifying moment, Peter can't hear anything over the sound of blood rushing to his ears. Then Michelle pulls their hands away, and relinks them, entwining their fingers with great precision.

"Is this cool?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah," Peter squeaks. Very cool.

They don't say much more on their way back, but, with Michelle, sometimes the silences mean more than the conversations. She's different, he thinks again, not just from before but compared to everyone else as well. Maybe that's what he likes about her.

"You know, the bridge wasn't all good luck at first. There was this saint, John of Nepomuk who they tortured and threw into the river. As soon as he drowned, one of the bridge's arches broke."

He blinks, taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation. "Shit," Peter says. "That's crazy."

Michelle shrugs. "The builders thought that it was God with a capital G punishing them for Nepomuk, so, they made a pact with the Devil, capital D, by the way, promising him the soul of the first person to step on the bridge."

They're almost off the bridge now. He can see the bus and all their classmates crowding around it. He wonders if Michelle will sit next to him or if she'll take up an empty seat as always. He turns to look at her just as Michelle leans forward and kisses him half on the lips and half off.

_Wait, what?_

Her hand slips out of his and Michelle jogs ahead. He thinks she might be saying something, but there's a dull ringing at the back of his head, and there's blood rushing to his face, and 

"Hurry up, Penis Parker. We don't have all night." 

He snaps back to the present, cheeks on fire and his head dizzy. "Coming," Peter mumbles, though he doesn't think they can hear him. 

Tomorrow, Hydro-man will appear moments after they reach Venice. Two days from now, Nick Fury will appear in Peter's apartment, claiming to need his help, but for now, Peter Parker is just a boy, who almost got kissed by the girl he thinks he might like. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is another 'walking and talking' fic with these two but I saw the FFH trailer and saw them walking on the 'Thousand Kisses Bridge' and damn if I didn't take full advantage of that. (Here's to hoping everyone else hasn't been doing the same thing because your girl has been busy af and took too long to write this)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! If you're interested in a darker fic with these two, I'm slowly working through 'In The Dark', or there's my personal favourite 'the things that time cannot mend'.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr : [WizardingAesthetics](http://wizardingaesthetics.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
